Secrets Ruin Friendships
by dracolover18
Summary: The members of the trio are keeping things from each other. Will they be able to deal with the resulting uexpected surprises? Some HPRW, RWDM. More pairings possible later. This is my first fanfic and isn't too good.Please review! I don't own characters!


Ron, having just finished his third detention with Snape this week, was halfway through the portrait hole when he heard Harry yelling out his name. Rather then walk in on that which he obviously wasn't supposed to hear, he flattened himself against the side of the hole as to not obstruct traffic and listened to Harry's shouts in the common room.

"_RON?_ _Ron?_ Are you bloody insane? Hermione, where is your head today? Why on earth would you assume that I fancied _Ron_?" shouted Harry at the chair next to him, for Hermione had slumped out of view shortly after Harry's voice had reached hollering.

"W-well it was j-j-just something I heard f-f-from Lavender…and I…well I…" Hermione's voice was barely above a whisper and, had everyone else not gone silent as Harry began bellowing, she would have been inaudible in the surprisingly crowded common room.

"Hermione," Harry began trying with all his might to convey the things he needed to without blowing up in her face, "I do not have feelings, other than friendly, for Ron. I am also not gay nor have ever been, for that matter...And since when have you ever listened to Lavender's gossip? Did it never occur to you that she decided to spread her latest _lie_ based on the fact that Ron and her had just broken up and she felt that sabotaging him would make his insensitivity more tolerable?"

"I…I…well, no, to be perfectly honest…" muttered Hermione.

"That's not fair…" Lavender muttered on the other side of the room.

In the portrait hole, Ron brushed the tears out of his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He knew exactly where Lavender had gotten her information. Ron had ended his relationship with Lavender by saying that he could not bear to lead her to believe that he loved her when his true feelings were for Harry and that he was sorry it had taken him this long to figure it out…or something like that. He hadn't thought Lavender would say anything

After ten minutes of trying to pull himself together to enter the common room, Ron realized it was useless and ran tearfully back out into the corridors. However, now he had to decide where he could go that no one would see him sobbing as he was.

_I knew he wouldn't…Why can't I get a grip? It's not like I didn't expect the same response if I ever decided to tell him myself._ Ron's attempt at reassuring thoughts seemed to make his feelings of utter loneliness and despair worsen.

Ron tore down the halls, unknowing of his destination, only worried about leaving his pain behind. He was not expecting to run into anyone in the dark and deserted corridors near the base of the astronomy tower but he soon found himself colliding into another sobbing seventh year.

"W-watch where you're going," came an almost familiar voice.

"S-s-sorry," said Ron, but when he looked into the face of the person he had run over he changed his views, "Oh, it's you Malfoy. I change my mind, I'm _not_ sorry."

"Cool down Weasley, I didn't recognize you through a layer of tears either," said Draco with a tone that obviously meant he too was unprepared for a verbal sparring match.

"Fine…I guess I'll just resume my midnight stroll." Ron said and, prepared to break into a run as soon as Draco was around the corner, began walking, with as much dignity as he could muster, in the direction he had been heading before.

"Wait!"

"What is it that you want now Malfoy?"

"Why were _you_ crying?" Malfoy demanded.

"Why don't you tell me your reason first?" came Ron's elementary reply.

"I asked first," came Draco's equally immature response.

"I don't think you'll understand…"

"I might…but, does that matter?"

Ron muttered something under his breath hoping that Draco would accept that, but tonight was not Ron's lucky night.

"What was that?"

"I said," began Ron anger, frustration, confusion, and depression boiling inside him, "Unrequited love!"

"Oh…In that case, I definitely understand," Draco said pulling Ron in for a soft yet forceful kiss.

_He tastes like chocolate frogs._ Draco thought before pulling slowly away.

Ron was shocked beyond belief. He had absolutely no idea how he could _enjoy_ a kiss with his enemy. To be perfectly honest, this was the most pleasurable kiss Ron could remember, including all the times last year with Lavender. Ron's confusion and surprise must have shown on his face because Draco crawled back into his shell.

"I'm…I'm sorry Weasley…I-I-I-I-I…" Draco was silenced by a finger on his lips.

"Shhh," said Ron pulling his finger off Draco's lips and bringing Draco in for a second kiss. Ron loved the way Draco's lips felt: tender but strong.

"And Draco…" breathed Ron.

"Yeah?"

"I would prefer you call me Ron," he sniggered.

"Yeah…Of course!" They both grinned, faces still tear-stained.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ron finally lay down in his bed at 2:00 am, he felt like the happiest student in the castle.

He relived the last hour which he had spent with Draco. They had agreed that no one else could know, for fear of ruining their reputations right at the end of their school days. They had also agreed on meeting in the Room of Requirement every other night, the first one there leaving the door cracked so that the other could enter.

Ron was elated to have spent time with Draco and not fought. _Draco kissed me and I enjoyed it. I'm seeing Draco and I'm happy about it! Odd thought there…_

Harry stirred in the next bed.

Ron felt a twinge of guilt._ Harry can never know. I can't tell him. He still will hate Draco. He and Draco will still be enemies. How on Earth am supposed to be friends with a person who will hate the guy I'm seeing? Harry doesn't even know I'm gay!_

Ron decided to think about the more…troublesome aspects of his relationship in the morning. Tonight he wants to think about how lucky he is to finally have someone to about him.

Ron lounged impatiently on a cushion in the Room of Requirement. _Draco is late again. One day can't he just get here on time?_

The candles on the table were burnt halfway down. The food that Ron had convinced the house elves to bring was getting cold and the butterbeer was getting flat. If Draco took any longer, the meal would be completely ruined.

Ron continued to consider why Draco was once again tardy. Thinking of no viable reasons, he sighed and slumped back up against the wall.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry reached the top of the stairs. When he turned to face the normally solid stone wall, he realized that Room of Requirement was already open. The sound of slow music and smell of a traditional Hogwarts feast wafted out the cracked door.

Curiosity overwhelmed Harry. He ran swiftly to the door and peered in. Ron, having seen the shadow in the doorway and heard the footsteps, responded to the one he thought his lover.

"Draco, is that you? You should try to be prompt next time."

"RON!!!!!!"


End file.
